The Real Housewives of Cheshire
The Real Housewives of Cheshire '''(abbreviated '''RHOCheshire) is a British reality television series broadcast on ITVBe. The show premiered on January 12, 2015 and is based on The Real Housewives franchise. It is produced and distributed by NBCUniversal International Networks, and Monkey Kingdom, one of Britain's leading production companies. The Real Housewives of Cheshire chronicles the lives of several affluent housewives who reside in Cheshire and Greater Manchester, England. The series originally focused on Ampika Pickston, Dawn Ward, Lauren Simon, Leanne Brown, Magali Gorre and Tanya Bardsley. Of the original housewives, Gorre left after the second season. The remaining housewives joined in later seasons, Forsey and Malhotra in the third, and Dohnalova in the fifth. Other housewives include Misse Beqiri (Series 3-4), although she remained a guest in Series 5. Overview and Casting 'Series 1-4' On September 22, 2014 ITV announced the cast for Britain's first housewives installment The Real Housewives of Cheshire. Starring Ampika Pickston, Dawn Ward, Lauren Simon, Leanne Brown, Magali Gorre and Tanya Bardsley, the series follows the cast's intertwining and fast lives in the rich communities of Cheshire and Greater Manchester. ITV had planned to profile the glamorous denizens of London's Knightsbridge in the series, but ITV bosses said "their homes weren't quite big enough...", and so Cheshire was chosen. After the success of the first series, with the premiere becoming ITVBe's second highest rating ever programme behind The Only Way is Essex, on April 27, 2015 it was announced that a second series had been commissioned, with filming to begin in May 2015. The second series aired from September 7, 2015 to November 9, 2015 with the cast from the first series returning. On March 1, 2016 it was announced that Magali Gorre would be departing the series, although a return in future hasn't been ruled out. On March 4, 2016 ITVBe announced that Ward, Simon, Pickston, Brown and Bardsley would be returning for a third series along with three new wives, Misse Beqiri, Seema Malhotra and Stacey Forsey. The third series premiered on April 4, 2016. On April 25, 2016 it was confirmed by cast member Tanya Bardsley, that the third series would have a reunion show, a first since the show's inception. On May 19, 2016 it was announced that Irish television presenter, Brian Dowling, would be hosting the reunion show. The reunion was filmed at Peckforton Castle in Cheshire in late May. The reunion aired on June 13, 2016, concluding the third series. On June 8, 2015, a week before the airing of the reunion for the third series, it was announced that the show would be returning for a fourth series. It was also revealed that all the housewives from the third series would be returning. Filming for the fourth series commenced on July 1, 2016. In late August 2016, a small teaser was shown on ITVBe revealed that the fourth series would premiere on September 5, 2016. The fourth series' reunion was filmed at Peckforton Castle in Cheshire. The reunion aired on November 8, 2016, concluding the fourth series. 'Series 5-Present' On January 3, 2017 it was announced that the show had been renewed for a fifth and sixth series with both set to air in 2017. Filming for the fifth series began in late January. On February 13, 2017 it was revealed that the fifth series would premiere on March 27, 2017. It was also announced that Misse Beqiri would not be returning as a main housewife, to take a step back to focus on her relationship, but will appear as a guest housewife. Former housewife Magali Gorre commented on the upcoming season, stating "I have heard there is a new cast member andshe is more Geordie Shore than Golden Triangle." On March 21, 2017, Ester Dohnalova was announced to be the new housewife for the fifth series. The fifth series premiered on March 27, 2017, introducing new housewife Ester. On April 28, 2017, Misse Beqiri announced series five would be her last. 'Timeline of Housewives' Episodes See Also: List of RHOCheshire Episodes International Broadcast In Australia, the series premiered on Arena on May 24, 2015. In the United States, the series debuted on November 14, 2015, on Bravo, the same network that initiated The Real Housewives franchise. Category:The Real Housewives Category:RHOCheshire Category:TV Series